Amar a alguien más: Capítulo secreto
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Aquella noche que sus hijos no estuvieron en casa, fue una noche para recordar.


-¡Nnng!-

Morder gentilmente su clavícula.

-¡Aaa~h!-

Lamer su cuello.

-¡Haaa~!-

Acariciar aquellos bien formados senos y morder aquellos pezones para sentir aquellas manos enredarse en su cabello una vez más y sujetarse con fuerza.

-Lin… ¡Nnng! Haaah...-

Sentir cómo cambia la respiración errática de su amada doctora a cada estimulación que le proporciona.

Sentir aquellos espasmos en el vientre de su doctora aumentar con cada beso y cada mordida que deja en su recorrido rumbo a ese lugar especial.

Impregnados de aquel néctar, sus dedos continúan ese vaivén dentro de ella, de una manera tan lenta que parece una tortura para la doctora pero que para la oficial es todavía más extasiante y gratificante porque es ella quien la está haciendo sentir así.

Lindy detiene la acción de sus dedos provocando que Precia por un momento recupere el aliento todavía incapaz de siquiera pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero con la sensación de que no es suficiente y de que es una tortura el detenerse así.

La peli-acua está igual de extasiada. Hipnotizada por la imagen tan erótica frente a ella, se sonríe satisfecha de saber que es capaz de complacer a su amante, pero desea entregarle más, desea complacerla más, desea escucharla más, desea saborearla más.

-Lindy- habla la doctora entre jadeos cubriendo su cara sonrojada. Unas lágrimas asoman de sus ojos absortos en deseo. Siente que su corazón se saldrá de su pecho en cualquier momento. No necesita decir más, su amante le sonríe gentil y la besa mientras desliza una de sus manos por el interior de sus muslos y acaricia esa zona húmeda ocasionando que Precia de un respingo y cierre los ojos con fuerza deseando volver a sentir a Lindy dentro de ella y la peli-acua lo sabe, pero tiene otro plan.

-Eres tan hermosa- estimula esa zona erógena con sus dedos impregnados de aquel néctar mientras se empieza a inclinar lentamente. Vuelve a dar pequeños besos y suaves mordidas en aquel vientre bajando más y más, ahora empieza a dar besos en la parte interna de los muslos. Puede sentir un poco de resistencia por parte de Precia al notar que esta última tensa un poco sus piernas y le llama por su nombre con voz temblorosa. –Está bien – habla la peliacua levantando la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos asustados. Lindy se incorpora un poco y vuelve a besar a Precia, con una ternura que hace que la doctora se sienta protegida – estoy aquí – la oficial besa su frente y su nariz – estoy contigo – agarra su mano y besa sus dedos. Precia se vuelve a sonrojar y todavía un poco tímida relaja su cuerpo dando a entender que su amante puede continuar con lo que iba a hacer.

-¡A-aah!- la mayor arquea su cuerpo y agarra con fuerza la mano de Lindy. Es la primera vez que experimenta esa descarga eléctrica. La sensación de aquella caliente lengua estimulando su feminidad es algo nuevo para ella. Los espasmos regresan y su mover involuntario se hace presente, su cuerpo se sigue retorciendo y arqueando cuando una segunda sensación, más fuerte, llega al sentir una suave succión en esa misma zona erógena. Se siente enloquecer.

…

…

**Amar a alguien más**

**Capítulo secreto**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Un par de horas antes…

-Buenas noches- Lindy.

-Descansa- Precia.

Lindy movió su brazo para recargar su cabeza.

Precia frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

Se suponía que iban a dormir… pero eran muy conscientes de que solo estaban ellas dos en casa.

-Es extraño estar en casa sin los chicos- Lindy se animó a hablar.

Precia abrió los ojos para dirigir su mirada hacia su pareja- Hm – sonrió – hay demasiado silencio – pasó su mirada al techo.

Hubo un largo silencio que se vio interrumpido por una risita de Lindy.

-Jejeje, me pregunto qué le habrán dicho las niñas a Chrono – cubrió su risita con la mano libre.

Precia se sonrojó, era obvio que la idea había sido de sus hijas, Chrono era demasiado inocente como para pensar en ese plan. Y pensándolo más, Fate era muy tímida como para llegar a sugerirlo así que por eliminación la mente maestra de esa ocasión debía ser Alicia. La doctora se sonrojó hasta las orejas y cubrió su cara con la sábana ocasionando una carcajada por parte de su peliacua.

-Jajaja – Lindy no pudo evitar volver a reír, se recargó sobre su costado para mirar a su compañera de cama que seguía cubierta con las sábanas – vamos, no es algo por lo qué avergonzarse, en realidad… - se recargó sobre su codo para poder mirar mejor la escena de Precia hecha bolita bajo la sábana, pensar que Precia estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar esa noche la enternecía y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo – nuestros hijos son muy considerados con nosotras y, ¿sabes?, honestamente… - se sonrojó y miró las cortinas de la ventana que dejaban pasar un poco de la luz de la luna – m… me encantaría dar ese paso en nuestra relación- pudo sentir cómo Precia dejaba de moverse – jejeje – Lindy pasó su mano libre por la nuca, después de eso sintió perfectamente cómo su cara se tornaba roja hasta las orejas. Continuó hablando – lo he pensado muchas veces – se acercó a su acompañante y la abrazó sobre la sábana, sintió el cuerpo de Precia tensarse un poco ante aquella acción, Lindy recargó su cabeza sobre lo que seguro era el hombro de Precia – y descubro que no tengo idea de qué hacer – empezó a acariciar de manera reconfortante lo que sería el hombro de Precia, quería darle a entender que solo quería platicar – y luego me pregunto si te pasará lo mismo, jejeje, si también sentirás esa emoción o esas dudas , um… jeh, no sé qué estoy diciendo.

Precia escuchaba atenta, seguía roja como tomate, pero estaba completamente atenta a lo que Lindy decía y hacía, poco a poco su cuerpo se había empezado a relajar, así como poco a poco empezaba a asomarse de su escondite. Podía notar que la voz de Lindy sonaba un poco nerviosa, así como su risa. Saber que no era la única que no tenía idea de qué hacer le tranquilizaba, y saber que Lindy también quería dar ese paso en su relación la ilusionaba. Se armó de valor al entender que Lindy también se estaba esforzando y por fin se descubrió y se acomodó para poder estar cara a cara con su peliacua.

-¿Cómo era tu relación con tu esposo? - por dentro Precia hizo cortocircuito ante su propia pregunta. No era lo que quería decir, pero sí era algo que deseaba saber.

-¿Eh?- Lindy se sorprendió ante la pregunta, tanto que hasta sus cejas se habían levantado.

-P-perdón, yo no, bueno… um… - carraspeó la doctora y por un momento sintió que volvería a esconderse –no era…

-Pfff ¡Jajaja!

Precia se vio interrumpida por la carcajada de Lindy, en seguida sintió que quería desaparecer y por instinto sus manos agarraron el borde de la sábana lista para esconderse otra vez, pero los brazos de Lindy la detuvieron de su acción. De un momento para otro Precia se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, su cara y sus orejas totalmente rojas y su cuerpo siendo abrazado con gentileza. Su cara chocaba contra el pecho de Lindy y justo en ese momento, además de la risita de Lindy también podía sentir como aquel pecho palpitaba con fuerza. El corazón de Lindy latía con fuerza, y como por arte de magia Precia se sonrió contenta de sentir aquella respuesta. Instintivamente abrazó a Lindy por la cintura y disfrutó de ese simple momento escuchando la suave risita de su amada y sintiendo aquel corazón tan acelerado como el suyo. En ese momento le invadía esa sensación de felicidad y se sentía dichosa al compartir ese momento con aquella hermosa mujer.

Lindy empezó a hacer mimos en el cabello de la doctora, mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada sensación – Tal vez no lo creas, pero en mi relación con el padre de Chrono, era él quien daba la iniciativa en todo, jejeje. A peras de siempre parecer serio, le encantaba expresarse con detalles, siempre era muy directo con todo y siempre era mi fuente de inspiración y si hablamos de la intimidad, jejeje me siento extraña hablando de esto contigo – notó que Precia estaba a punto de decir algo – ah, por favor, no me desagrada ni incomoda hablar de esto contigo, y aunque parezca extraño, me alegra– restregó su barbilla contra la frente de la doctora y continuó haciéndole mimos, esa simple acción volvió a tranquilizar la mayor – él siempre fue gentil, siempre medía sus acciones y siempre buscaba hacerme sentir amada, um… jejeje, es gracioso ahora que lo pienso pero incluso en la intimidad era él quien guiaba la relación, waah~ no lo había notado hasta ahora jeje- besó la frente de Precia y continuó hablando – siempre fue un hombre al que le gustaba experimentar, estudiar todo y aprender, jejeje.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

-¿Cómo era el padre de Alicia y Fate? ¿Cómo era su relación contigo? - preguntó la oficial.

-Nunca sabía con qué iba a salir – Precia suspiró – jaja, él y yo nos conocíamos desde que yo era una niña, nuestros padres eran colegas y él era ocho años mayor que yo. Siempre fue muy activo y un dolor de cabeza. Cuando era niña le dije que de grande me casaría con él, jajajaja. Él siempre se dejaba llevar por mí, solían decir que era la única persona a la que él hacía caso u obedecía. Él siempre sacaba una sonrisa de mí – volteó a ver a Lindy y le sonrió – después de todo tengo una mirada seria – se abrazó con más presión contra la menor – siempre fue complaciente, casi siempre dejaba que yo tomara las decisiones y cuando veía que yo empezaba a dudar en algo él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme.

-¿Cómo era en la cama? Ah, no tienes que responder si no quieres, tampoco es que quiera saber abiertamente de esa parte de tu vida con él, ehm, no sé por qué, pero siento que puedo ponerme… ¿celosa?, jeh – Lindy pasó su mano por la nuca, esa simple idea le hacía sentir como una joven enamorada, no le molestaba pero podía calificarlo infantil.

\- Está bien – Precia se separó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama, Lindy le imitó – um… - se sonrojó un poco – desde la primera vez que él y yo um… lo hicimos, él me dejó um… ¿ser la activa de la relación? – se sonrojó, hasta Lindy se había sonrojado.

-Wow- Lindy miró a Precia con respeto, imaginar a Precia dominante y con esa mirada estoica y sexy… Por un momento se le antojó sentirse dominada.

-Uffff – la mayor desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – con nadie había hablado de esto. Aaaa~h ya me está dando vergüenza – recargó su cara sobre sus rodillas.

-Jajaja, gracias- Lindy acarició su cabeza haciendo que Precia se asomara dejando a la vista su sonrojo.

…

Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que por fin llegó la pregunta que lo desencadenaría todo.

-¿Puedo tocarte?-

Tanto Lindy como Precia estaban que sacaban humo, pareciera que fuera su primera vez, bueno sí lo era con otra mujer.

-N-no sé qué decir, um… C-creo que podemos dar ese siguiente paso y… ¡Aaaah! ¿Precia qué estás diciendo? - Dijo lo último regañándose en voz alta mientras volteaba a otro lado. Definitivamente Precia siempre se le adelantaba. Sus orejas rojas le causaron ternura a la menor de la relación que en seguida y con delicadeza agarró una mano de la doctora para atraer su atención.

Lindy se levantó y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas frente a la doctora que seguía sentada en su lado de la cama. La misma mano que tenía sujeta la atrajo hacia su pecho. Precia, todavía roja hasta las orejas, se sorprendió al sentir los latidos tan acelerados de la menor, pero más se sorprendió al encontrarse hipnotizada por aquella escena. Lindy sonrojada, sonriendo dulce y tímida, con la mano de precia en su pecho a la altura del corazón y esa sutil luz de luna delineando su perfil. Era una hermosa invitación a hacerla suya.

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras – la voz de Lindy se escuchaba un poco temblorosa, pero real mente se podía sentir que lo decía en serio, que lo pedía.

Inconscientemente Precia tragó grueso y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba acercando a Lindy, su mano se dirigió al rostro de la menor, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla, dirigiéndose después a delinear sus labios que se abrieron levemente al contacto de aquellas yemas frías. Absorta en el innegable deseo, Precia terminó por enredar sus dedos en la nuca de Lindy y atraerla un poco al frente para besarla de una manera lenta, tímida y ansiosa.

Lindy se sentía también ansiosa, la manera en que Precia la besaba era un poco diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, se sentía un poco dominante, exigente, como si quisiera devorarla lentamente y la oficial lo disfrutaba, deseaba más pero también deseaba disfrutar el recorrido completo de los deseos de su amada. –Ah- dejó escapar el primer genido al sentir la boca de Precia degustar su cuello. Automáticamente las manos de Lindy se agarraron de los hombros de la mayor al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se sentía tan sensible en ese momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estaba así con alguien y era como volver a tener su primera vez y esta vez también sería con la persona que amaba.

-¿Precia…?- llamó a la mayor al sentir que ambas manos de la mencionada se empezaban a mover tímidamente bajo la blusa de dormir de la peliacua, por un momento sintió que iba a reír pues las manos de Precia seguían frías… y temblorosas.

-¿En serio… puedo?- Precia pregunto con voz temblorosa y un poco agitada.

Lindy se acercó a ella cerrando la distancia entre ambas, abrazó a Precia por el cuello haciendo que su pecho quedara a la altura de su cara, juntó su frente a la de la mayor y después se dirigió a la oreja de la pelimorada para rozarla con sus labios, para morder levemente y susurrarle en esa voz seductora – no necesitas mi permiso – después Lindy se separó un poco, agarró las manos de su amada y las acercó al borde de su blusa, Precia por inercia agarró aquella tela y se dejó guiar por la menor – soy tuya-. Lindy ayudó a precia a levantar su blusa lentamente, Precia no necesitó ayuda par terminar de quitársela. Para ese momento la mayor tuvo que levantarse en sus rodillas quedando cara a cara con la menor. Sus ojos solo necesitaron encontrarse después de que esa prenda cayó de las manos de Precia, solo necesitaron encontrarse para que el deseo de entregarse a la otra se intensificara y así la doctora se precipitara a besar a su peliacua. Lindy la recibió gustosa y mucho más.

…

La blusa y el sujetador estaban ya en la parte baja de la cama, las sábanas estaban ligeramente destendidas y hacía calor ahí dentro.

Durante su recorrido de exploración, Precia pudo apreciar con más detalle cada cicatriz que había en esbelto cuerpo de su mujer. Entre cada beso depositado en cada una de ellas y cada roce y caricia aquí y allá, Precia se sentía más y más extasiada al escuchar aquella voz complacida. Y quería más. Necesitaba más.

-Pre-Precia… amor – Lindy enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su doctora mientras disfrutaba de aquella estimulación en sus senos. Aquella caliente boca que contrastaba con aquellas frías manos era una sensación tan agradable. Podía recordar las manos de su difunto esposo, en un atisbo de razón, y lo único que recordó fueron aquellas manos ásperas, grandes y calientes, a comparación de estas que eran suaves, delgadas y ligeramente frías. Lindy se sentía feliz. No se entendía del todo en ese momento, se sentía feliz y asombrada. Esas eran las manos de Precia, esas manos que su cuerpo en ese momento estaba aprendiendo a identificar, eran gentiles y demandantes al mismo tiempo, eran gentiles y frágiles. Eran perfectas.

De un momento a otro Precia ya la tenía recostada en la cama, Lindy se retorcía levemente, no podía negar que deseaba que Precia atendiera "ese lugar", pero también deseaba que su amante le hiciera lo que quisiera en el orden que quisiera el tiempo que quisiera. Era una tortura que disfrutaba.

…

El momento llegó, Precia quería ir a ese lugar, pero honestamente no tenía ni remota idea de qué hacer. No que no supiera del todo, pero… habían sido demasiados años y una cosa era la autosatisfacción y otra era brindarle placer a alguien más. Para empezar si recordaba su vida íntima con su difunto esposo, era ella quien solía poner los límites de las cosas que hacían y él jamás hizo algo que ella no quisiera, como resultado Precia ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber experimentado más cosas. No que no tuviera idea, pero… ¿La práctica hacer al maestro? Y ella no quería fallar. Titubeaba en su recorrido a la intimidad de su amante, lo bueno era que Lindy simplemente lo disfrutaba demasiado. Aquella devoción era… algo hermoso.

Las manos ya no tan frías de Precia recorrían los muslos de la peliacua, y Lindy, que podía sentir su intimidad húmeda, respiraba agitada, sonrojada, con esas gotas de sudor en toda su piel. Su pecho palpitante subiendo y bajando, su mano cubriendo su boca – amor…- y su expresión entre complacida y suplicante conforme sentía que una de aquellas delicadas manos dirigía sus caricias a la parte interna de sus muslos – ah~ - y rozaba ese lugar especial.

Ya estaba. En este punto Precia ya no sabía qué hacer, el pánico se apoderó de ella y esto Lindy lo notó – por favor sigue – le habló casi suplicante. Agarró la mano de Precia y la jaló hacia ella. La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, no creía poder esperar más, estaba llegando a su límite de espera – por favor – susurró entre jadeos en la oreja de la pelimorada. Precia tuvo que tragarse lo que le quedaba de pudor, o lo que fuera. Su mano se aventuró al interior de la ropa interior de Lindy, la última prenda que le quedaba. Fuera lo que fuera a hacer, debía confiar en que Lindy lo iba a disfrutar porque se iba a esforzar lo mejor que pudiera, lo que su imaginación le permitiera,

¡Lo que fuera, era hora de la verdad!

Sus dedos tocaron directamente aquella zona húmeda y Lindy reaccionó positivamente a esto, poco a poco Precia movía su mano entre aquellos pliegues que se contraían levemente y Lindy se aferraba un poco más a su amante, masajeaba esa zona erógena provocando que Lindy tuviera que sujetarse de las sábanas y de la mano de la mayor. – Más… - Lindy le volvió a susurrar abrazándose a su cuello. Precia hizo caso, sus dedos lenta y cuidadosamente empezaron a adentrarse en el cuerpo de su amada. Los espasmos en su vientre deleitaban a la mayor que a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza se sentía recompensada. Besaba a su peliacua bajo ella, la besaba apasionadamente conforme sentía aquella presión acelerarse alrededor de sus dedos dentro de la menor.

En ninguna de sus ideas más descabelladas llegó a imaginar algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo, esto estaba más allá de su propia imaginación. Mordió la clavícula de su peliacua, mordió un poco más abajo, mordió y degustó nuevamente aquellos senos firmes, aceleró los movimientos de su mano, se detuvo, volvió a hacerlo de manera pausada, y en medio de todas esas acciones, inconscientemente analizaba cada reacción de Lindy, si le agradaba, si era poco, si deseaba más, si quería detenerse. Precia también lo disfrutaba, todos los pensamientos en ese momento estaban dedicados solo a esa mujer debajo de ella -te amo, te amo tanto- solo a esa mujer que se entregaba por completo a ella – Lindy…

…

Lindy estaba muy agitada, lo que Precia le hizo experimentar era más de lo que esperaba. Sí, fue algo tardado para su gusto, pero había valido la pena cada momento. Se sentía plena. Ahora sabía cómo era estar con Precia en la intimidad, ahora sabía cómo serían esos encuentros con su amada doctora y eso le hacía sonreír ilusionada.

Se abrazaba a Precia por la cintura mientras la mayor le hacía mimos en la espalda. Precia todavía estaba embelesada recordando cada expresión que había hecho Lindy para ella. Dios, eso era tan gratificante, se sentía confiada en que podría complacer a su pareja, se sentía invencible.

-Hm… ¿amor? – Lindy le llamó.

-¿E-eh?- Precia dedicó una mirada confundida a su compañera.

-Jeje, te hablo a ti- Lindy se movio un poco en su lugar para estar a la altura de la doctora, todavía abrazada a ella – amor- besó la nariz de la doctora provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-¿A-Ahora me llamarás así?- Precia arqueó una ceja, todavía sonrojada.

-Wejeje, sí~ - Lindy se acurrucó en el pecho de Precia, disfrutando del aroma de aquella piel.

-Um… s-si eso quieres, no hay problema por mí – Precia desvió la mirada, hacia la ventana. Podía sentir como su mujer se movía y se acurrucaba. El cabello de Lindy hacía cosquillas en su barbilla – E-entonces yo también te llamaré de alguna manera.

-¿Ajá? - Lindy empezó a besar el cuello de Precia. Y la mayor ante esto dio un ligero respingo seguido de un suave gemido - ¿cómo me llamarás? – volvió a besar haciendo una ligera succión en medio de los senos de la mayor, seguido de otra y otra.

-Mmmh~ - Precia abrazó a la menor con fuerza provocando una sonrisita satisfecha en Lindy que también se abrazó más a ella. En ese momento Lindy reaccionó que Precia seguía con parte de su bata de dormir -¿qué tal "cariño"? – sugirió Precia con una voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿Puedes llamarme así?- Lindy la miró a los ojos, estaba emocionada y sus manos empezaban a moverse levantando poco a poco aquella ligera tela que quedaba cubriendo levemente a la pelimorada.

Precia dejó escapar una leve risita que claramente mostraba autosatisfacción y un toque de orgullo – cariño – dijo para después besar a su peliacua. Cosa que tardó poco porque se dio cuenta de la intención de Lindy y esto provocó que el orgullo de la doctora se viera opacado por la timidez -¡Esp-espera, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó deteniendo la acción de su amada.

-No es justo que solo yo haya sido quien disfrute- Lindy le sonrió y trató de continuar su acción.

-Espera, espera, espera- Precia por los nervios se levantó un poco ocasionando una risita divertida por parte de Lindy – yo… yo puedo quitarme esto… - murmuró un poco avergonzada.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la última prenda de su bata hasta que Lindy se levantó – vamos, quiero hacerlo por ti, ¿puedo? – Lindy preguntó contenta y claramente disfrutando del sonrojo de la mayor. ¿Por qué Precia tenía que seguir siento tan condenadamente tierna incluso después de que le hizo todo eso? Era gracioso y era muy del estilo de Precia. Por su parte la mayor tenía que lidiar con ver a su amada totalmente desnuda intentando despojarla de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Vaya problema para la mujer tsundere.

-¡Lindy!- Precia empujó a la mencionada de vuelta a la cama.

Precia estaba sobre la menor, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara completamente roja, otra vez, ambas respiraban agitadas – No te muevas – le ordenó a la menor. Lindy ahora era la extasiada, Precia estaba a horcajadas sobre su vientre impidiéndole moverse, no que quisiera hacerlo, y en seguida empezó a despojarse de aquella prenda para dormir. Lindy quedó embobada, su respiración volvió a agitarse como si le faltara el aire y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se levantó un poco para alcanzar con una de sus manos aquella figura que quedaba al descubierto. –Dije que no te movieras- Precia la empujó de regreso a la cama y Lindy sintió que algo en su interior se activaba. Deseaba más de esa Precia dominante, deseaba sentirse dominada y la diversión estaba lejos de terminar. Aquella prenda de Precia ya no estaba, estaba tirada en la orilla de la cama, cerca de la blusa y las demás prendas de Lindy. Precia estaba a punto de perder lo que le quedaba de razón en ese momento para dejarse llevar por el deseo total. Solo necesitó ver los ojos anhelantes de Lindy clavados en su cuerpo. Su interruptor se activó. Precia deseaba entregarse por completo a ella.

…

…

Tal vez porque su esposo siempre la animaba a experimentas cosas nuevas, Lindy no estaba tan corta de ideas como Precia, en realidad había muchas cosas que deseaba probar, claro, siempre y cuando Precia no se opusiera.

A pesar de su edad y el hecho de que no tuviera actividades físicas, Lindy no podía negar que Precia conservaba un cuerpo para desear. No iba a culpar a aquellos que vieran con deseo a su mujer, ella misma en ese momento devoraba a Precia con la mirada.

-¿Po-podrías no mirarme tanto? – debajo de ella Precia respiraba agitada luego de una ola de besos demandantes y roces de ambos cuerpos desnudos. Algo más, Lindy dejó escapar una risita al notar que el busto de precia era un poco más grande que el de ella, bueno, era más que el de ella, una copa d contra una copa b, Lindy iba a culpar el hecho de que entrenaba mucho, ¡Ja! Claro.

Se inclinó para volver a degustar aquellos copa d. Y estando en ello, podía sentirse vencedora ante todos los hombres que miraban lascivamente a su mujer deseando hacer cosas involucrando esos hermosos pechos.

-¿Cariño? – Precia apenas y podía hablar, tantos años sin ese tipo de contacto la hacían sentir sensible, demasiado en ese lugar. Y esa lengua inquieta parecía ser experta.

-¿Sí?- Lindy respondió mientras besaba el torso desnudo de su amada. Entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la otra para hacerla sentir tranquila mientras seguía bajando en su recorrido de besos. Aquella última prenda que faltaba iba a ser la más difícil. Conociendo a Precia seguro sí.

Precia simplemente la miró, en sus ojos se veía ese toque de súplica, ese toque de inquietud y ese toque de confianza. Lindy se volvió a sonreír enamorada. Precia depositaba su confianza en ella. Debía hacerlo lo mejor posible. Debía responder a esa confianza. Debía ir al ritmo de su amada.

…

Poco a poco Lindy logró brindarle a Precia la confianza suficiente para poder despojarse de lo último. Poco a poco también la tranquilizó para seguir aventurándose en aquel mar de sensaciones placenteras que quería hacerle experimentar.

Si bien al principio Precia se mostró un poco nerviosa. Ambas llegaron al punto en que la mayor entendió que todo estaría bien. Lindy aprendió que con Precia debía ir poco a poco, incluso si sabían que todo estaría bien. Lindy se descubrió disfrutar de ver a Precia en éxtasis gracias a ella, se descubrió deseando más de esa Precia que recibe. Jamás se hubiera imaginado desear tanto ser la causa de todas esas reacciones. ¿Tal vez por eso su esposo siempre le invitaba a experimentar cosas nuevas? Ahora entendía esa satisfacción de ver a tu amada disfrutar.

…

Precia no podía pensar, Lindy parecía entender cada una de sus reacciones, y parecía saber qué acción tomar para llevarla un poco más allá. No era queja, definitivamente era todo lo contrario. Sentirse así de especial era demasiado, que Lindy pudiera hacerla sentir así de especial era demasiado. Precia sentía que iba a llorar y no entendía por qué, eso era demasiado. Se aferró a Lindy.

Podía sentir aquellos delgados y suaves dedos explorar su intimidad y esto le provocaba una cierta inquietud y al mismo tiempo emoción, podía sentir su interior contraerse ante toda la estimulación que la menor le hacía. Deseaba sentirla más, mucho más. Y su deseo se hizo realidad. Lindy poco a poco empezó a introducir sus dedos y ante esto Precia aferraba sus uñas en aquella espalda con cicatrices. Lindy estaba igual de extasiada, tanto que aquellos rasguños parecían más una especie de recompensa. Poco a poco sus movimientos se intensificaban, se volvían un poco más agresivos, se volvían un poco más gentiles y con cada descarga de excitación precia aferraba más sus uñas y mordía el hombro de la menor ahogando sus gemidos.

-Eres preciosa… - Lindy susurró en la oreja de la mayor para después morder su lóbulo. Precia alcanzó el climax. Y en lugar de detenerse, Lindy solo cambió sus acciones y continuó. Esa mujer la quería hacer enloquecer.

…

…

Los espasmos regresan y su mover involuntario se hace presente, su cuerpo se sigue retorciendo y arqueando cuando una segunda sensación, más fuerte, llega al sentir una suave succión en esa misma zona erógena. Se siente enloquecer. Y Lindy también. En su vida imaginó que estaría haciendo algo así, pero, sin manera de comprenderlo, solo desea más de Precia, desea llenarse de ella. Su aroma la hipnotiza haciendo que solo desee más.

Precia sigue agitada, Lindy sigue agitada, ambas siguen sin terminar de saciar su deseo por la otra. La menor vuelve a su camino de besos, de suaves mordidas, de suaves succiones.

Esa habitación se ha llenado del aroma de ambas, de una mezcla de deseo, de gemidos, de declaraciones de amor.

Bueno, falta mucho aún. Lindy acaba de tener una idea, que podría llamarse intuición y podría llamarse consejo de terceros. Poco a poco separa las piernas de Precia y esta no entiende qué está haciendo su amante pero a este punto sabe que no la va a detener. Ya ni lo va a intentar. Tímida como siempre será solo se limita a mirar los ojos de su compañera para recuperar la confianza de que todo está bien.

Lindy se acomoda entrelazando sus piernas con las de la mayor. Una nueva sensación se apodera de ambas al sentir sus intimidades rozarse una con la otra. Una vez más ese mar de sensaciones les provoca espasmos, gemidos, agitación, respiración errática y ese deseo incontenible de intensificar la sensación. Todo eso lo intentan compensar en apasionados besos.

…

…

-¿Lindy…? Cariño… hah… ya… hah… son casi… las cuatro de la… madrugada.

-Solo un rato más… ¿por favor?

-Tenemos que descansar un poco, los niños regresarán al mediodía.

-Exacto, mediodía- Lindy pone su cara de cachorrito, es la primera vez que Precia lo ve y ese simple gesto le gana.

-Solo una vez más, ¿está bien?- susurra en su oreja.

No pasa mucho para que ambas se queden dormidas después de todo eso.

...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

XD Gente, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto XD

Esta vez sí me gustaría recibir opiniones (sacando caja para recibir la cosecha de tomates).

Verán, es mi primer fic (sí, primero, ya habrá más) categoría M con tanta descripción. A quienes han leído algunos de mis fics creo que pueden notar que es muy mi estilo de narrar y a veces siento que me excedo en las descripciones. En este caso siento que me faltó e.e (tendré que estudiar más ewe).

Entonces, me gustaría recibir, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones (tengo miedo), ya que quiero escribir algo mejor (pondré aquí que esto es lo mejor que he escrito en categoría M).

Soy terrible para ciertos tipos de narración, y creo que esta no se me da, de ahí que esté pidiendo sus sinceras opiniones.

En fin.

Espero que les haya agradado.

Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este capítulo en el fic original, pero como dije allá, quería que permaneciera en una categoría apta para la mayoría de usuarios (aunque claro, sabemos que los niños nunca hacen caso XD, yo no hice caso).

ÔwÔ/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


End file.
